Modern Golic Vulcan Grammar Lesson 17
TGV/MGV - Lesson 17 Ba-|Iyi-Gol-Vuhlkansu - Tupa 17 VERBS: SIMPLE FUTURE TENSE Tor-Zhitlar - Nenik Fa-Wak-Wis This lesson covers constructions using "Will" or "Shall" New Vocabulary Uzh-Zhit-Feim Refer to the previous lesson and established vocabulary. Notes Pitohlar 1. In Traditional Golic Vulcan, Simple Future Tense is formed by preceding the verb to be modified with the helper word "fa-wak" (future). For example, >fa-wak pehkau<, meaning "will stop" or "shall stop" (literally "future to stop"). Fa-wak is never affixed to a word. 2. In Modern Golic Vulcan, Simple Future Tense is formed by preceding the verb to be modified with the helper word "dungi|-|". "Dungi" is not affixed to Weak Verbs, for example, >dungi kal-tor<; but it is affixed to both kinds of Strong Verbs, for example, >dungi-palikau<. This is an ancient grammatical rule in normal sentence order. 2. For shades of meaning or emphasis, the sentence order of Future Tense constructions can change. For example: >Dungi-trasha etek<, meaning "They will leave" (normal sentence order); but if you want to emphasize that "they" and not someone else is leaving, then the sentence would be >Dungi etek trasha<, meaning "They will leave". 3. Where students of Golic Vulcan may have confusion in Future Tense usage, though, is when the sentence is a question and a questioning word is not used. Unlike Present Tense and Past Tense, the terminal questioning word "ha" (ie. yes-no questions) is not used in Future Tense. Since there is no question mark in Vulcan, a Future Tense sentence can look like a statement or a question. For example: >Dungi tu sahrafel< can mean "You will trust" or "Will you trust?" In written form, the student will have to go by context; in pronunciation, though, the tone of the last syllable in the final word is raised in the question only. Of course, questions with questioning words will not be confusing. For example: >Dungi hal-tor du wilat< ("Where will you go?") 4. Unlike in FSE, where there are separate words "will" and "shall" (although the distinctions between them have blurred over the years), "dungi|-|" can be used/translated as either, since GV has no distinction there. Exercise 1 Tusok 1 Translate the following into Federation Standard English: 1. Dungi gla-tor etek ha'gel. 2. Dungi nem-tor T'Luki yon-kur dunap. 3. Dungi-yokul Sonok yarmok. 4. Dungi stron-tor kushel s'kraisek. 5. Dungi nashiv-tor le-matyalar kuht t'sehlat t'au. 6. Dungi tal-tor ko-kan tal-muv heh klachek fi'pasu. 7. Dungi fas-tor sa-kan khi-gad-yem heh leipau kap. 8. Dungi hal-tor Sonok na'kahr. 9. Dungi hash-tor T'Luki shan-hali vi'stukh. 10. Dungi-halovau au na'Shi'Kahr klepovau. 11. Dungi-yaretau tomasular t'du eshikh. 12. Dungi-yokul du aru-yem. 13. Dungi gla-tor au wuh'rak yel t'khru wilat. Exercise 2 Tusok 2 Translate the following into Golic Vulcan: 1. I will see the light. 2. Sonok will take the brown book. 3. T'Luki will eat the salad. 4. The bird will escape from the cage. 5. The le-matyas will attack our herd of sehlats. 6. The boy will find the key and lock on the table. 7. The girl will cook dinner and bake bread. 8. Will T'Luki go to town? 9. Sonok will fly the shuttle into space. 10. We shall travel to Shi'Kahr to shop. 11. Our relatives will visit the desert. 12. Shall they eat breakfast? 13. Where will you see the first star of the evening? The student is encouraged to learn further by making new sentences based on words from the dictionaries. Category:Vulcan